Gunnbjörg
Gunnbjörg (ガンビョルグ, Ganbyorugu, Norse: ᚷᚢᚾᛒᛃᛟᚱᚷ) is a supporting character who appears in Fate/Reverse. She is an elf (also known as an Álfr) who serves as one of the many maids under the orders of Queen Justeaze. Profile Background Gunnbjörg is a member of the Ljósálfar (ルジョサルファー, Rujosarufā, Norse: ᛚᛃᛟᛊᚨᛚᚠᚨᚱ), a race of elves whose homeland of Álfheim has been altered into the place where the Grail Castle now resides. It is eventually revealed that Gunnbjörg's people and Gunnvör's people, the Dökkálfar (ドキャルファー, Dokyarufā, Norse: ᛞᛟᚲᚨᛚᚠᚨᚱ) were in the midst of an endless conflict with each other over control of Álfheim until the sudden unexpected alteration of the land happened with the appearance of the Grail Castle. With the help of the Lancer Servant Zhang Liao, Queen Justeaze managed to convince the two races to stop fighting each other and both the Ljósálfar and Dökkálfar agreed to assist Queen Justeaze. Since then, Gunnbjörg along with many of her people are serving as maids as part of an agreement between the leaders of the elf races and Queen Justeaze. Appearance Gunnbjörg is a Ljósálfr who wears a traditional maid outfit and has pale white skin and light blue eyes. She also has chest length blonde hair that sports a side ponytail from her right. Gunnbjörg also has another outfit based on her Ljósálfr heritage, wearing a strange white gown-looking dress that has elvish-like markings and designs that colored in gold. Personality Gunnbjörg is a cheerful and friendly elf who likes to greet new faces warmly. Before appearance of the Grail Castle, she was someone who always abhorred the violence between her people and Gunnvör's people, wishing that there was an end to the conflict and that both races could somehow co-exist, even though Gunnbjörg's fellow Ljósálfar kept saying that such a thing was pointless to think about. When the Grail Castle appeared and Queen Justeaze managed to get the two races to forge a truce, Gunnbjörg was as happy as she'd ever been and thanked Queen Justeaze from the bottom of her heart. She dutifully serves Queen Justeaze as a maid as repayment for ending the conflict that always brought negativity to her life. Unlike the rest of the Ljósálfar and Dökkálfar, Gunnbjörg appears to be the only one who prefers to put the past behind them and let bygones be bygones. Despite this, she usually ends up bickering and quarreling with the dark elf Gunnvör, who makes a habit of teasing her from time to time. Gunnbjörg enjoys making food a lot, as it was the one thing she would escape to during the darkest of times. After seeing the many things Sarutobi Sasuke can cook, she wishes for him to teach her in making many more new foods and like Hassan of Serenity, she also refers to him as "Sensei". Role The Protagonist and Hervor first run into Gunnbjörg along with Gunnvör bickering with one another whilst wandering through a corridor in the Grail Castle, both Gunnbjörg and the dark elf introduce themselves to the Master and Servant before eventually continuing on their bickering. Like Gunnvör, Gunnbjörg sets up a shop in the castle where she'll give the Protagonist food that'll serve as health or boost items in exchange for any elvish coins the Protagonist finds during the Holy Grail Expedition. Abilities Gunnbjörg is actually a skilled healing magic specialist who has successfully manage to incorporate her spells and talent into the food she makes. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters